To Create a Legend
by ralphonso
Summary: Adrian, a young man down on his luck and missing home, is thrust into adventure when he is decided to become the champion of a legendary pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. This the new story I said I'd do. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing chapter 1. PLease leave a review of how you think I did. I really need some input as to how I did, and how I should proceed with doing it.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_Rain. Such a lovely and wonderful thing. It has many different uses, such as watering crops, adding dramatic effects to romantic movies, and dampening one's already sour mood. Unfortunately for me, I fell under that last category._

_I was kicked out of my girlfriend's apartment a few months ago. I have nowhere to go, really. I moved away from my parents at the age of 19, figuring I might as well get on with my life right then and there. Never really got into any fights. I loved them dearly. When I moved, I had taken a leap of faith. I met my girlfriend in Kanto. We fell in love, moved in together, yadda yadda, blah blah blah. We decided it was a good idea to move to Kalos. We had the money, so why the hell not?_

_That leaves me here. I say something stupid, she says something stupid, big fight, bye me. That was, of course, a few months ago. Since then I've been living on the streets, eating whenever a kind stranger permits me to._

_I hate this. It's degrading, begging people for cash, dumpster diving. Doesn't help that I'm a pokemorph; a Houndoom one at that. People just walk on by, thinking that we're treated as regular pokemon. Nope, we're classified as humans under the justice system, which means that I can't just go murder a pokemon for food. it's not like we aren't accepted, however. Exactly the opposite, actually. We're very accepted, it's almost the norm to be a pokemorph._

_I wish I had stayed with my parents back in Kanto. I had it good, and I threw it all away for what? False hope of a bright future in the Kalos region? It was a stupid decision. Too little too late I suppose. Nothing I can do now but try to save up and fly myself back. I could always go see her, see how shoe's doing._

_Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll pay her a visit. I mean, I look and smell like shit, but maybe that'll be enough to convince her to let me have a shower... and my things back... maybe even a place to stay. Hopefully all goes well. Alright, bye for now._

I put the cap back on the pen, tucking it into my worn-out jeans. I closed my journal, sliding it into my back pocket. It was time for me to own up to my mistakes, and hopefully for Chelsea too as well. I pulled myself up from my sitting position, stretching my back, and taking a gander at the place I call home.

It's less than beautiful. It's a small alleyway between two buildings. There's a folded cardboard box laying on the ground. The place I call home is now soaked, thanks to the rain. At the very end of the alley, there's a single green dumpster. The owner of the building to my right stocks it nightly, never noticing me. Free food is free food, I suppose.

I made my way out of the alley, taking a nice, long view of the city. Kalos was nice around this time of year. Leaves were falling, trees turned orange and brown. It was a marvelous sight, especially in a city such as Laverre City. Gets kind of spooky at night, though.

It was time to make the trek back to my old house, which was a grueling 5 minute walk away. The streets were pretty empty, barring a few people who were outside smoking and whatnot. I always enjoy hearing gossip about people I don't know. Reminds me a lot of home.

I rounded the corner to Chelsea's house, only to find it surrounded by police tape. Cops swarmed the quaint home, snapping photos of 'evidence', and chatting back and forth.

"May I help you?" someone asked from behind me. I spun around to see a Lucario pokemorph clad in the standard police uniform. He had a notepad in his left hand, and a pen in his right.

"Yeah, um, I came to see my girlfri- er, ex-girlfriend Chelsea. What's going on here?"

"Well, as you can see, an investigation is going on here, for the murder of a Gardevoir pokemorph. You think you can ID the body? I mean, if it's too tough for you, then you don't have to, but-"

"Yeah, I can try" I cut him off. He nodded, and led me behind the yellow tape. On a stretcher lay a body. It was hidden under a white sheet. I folded it back to reveal Chelsea's lifeless face. Seeing her dead made me lose it. I broke down in tears, covering my face. I sank to the ground.

"Is it safe to assume that this is Chelsea?" the detective asked. I could only nod my head yes in response. He scribbled down some notes on his pad, before sighing.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry you had to go through this. Looks like you've been through enough as it is. Listen, I'll take you back to the station. You can get cleaned up, and I'll order you a pizza. How does that sound?"

His offer brightened me up. The impact of said offer was immediate. My ears perked up, and looked him in the eyes.

"You'd seriously do that for me?" I asked, stupefied that he would make an offer so generous.

"Dead serious. Now c'mon, pizzas not gonna order itself."

I scrambled to my feet, brushing the dirt off of my pants.

"Follow me"

I did as he commanded. He led me to his car. I hopped in the passenger seat, as he hopped into the driver's seat. The engine roared to life, as he began the drive across town to the station. We left the crime scene, and made haste to the station

"So kid, what's your name?" he asked me.

"My name's Adrian" I responded. "Yours?"

"My names Lieutenant Quazar, but you can call me Ray" he flashed a grin at my direction.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I questioned, confused at Mike's random act of kindness.

"Well, I've been in your shoes before. I know how much it sucks not to have a home. Tornado ripped apart my house. The irony is, I was just getting insurance for it. Lived on the streets for four years, until a police officer did the exact thing that I'm doing for you right now. I consider it my way of paying it forward" he replied. Satisfied with his response, I nodded my head. I stared at my knees, ashamed. I felt like a damsel in distress.

"Woah, what the fuck?!" Ray yelled. I looked up to see a man standing in the middle of the road, holding what appeared to be an assault rifle. He was dressed in all black, with a hood covering his facial features. He lifted the gun, aimed right at us.

"GET DOWN!" I heard Ray yell. I ducked my head down below the dashboard. Bullets started to be shot out of the gun. The car swerved to the left, as bullets tore into the metal plating on the sides of the vehicle. We skidded to a halt, and the bullets kept trying to pierce through. Glass shattered above my head, raining into my hair and onto the floor. Eventually, the firing ceased, and Ray rolled out. My ears were still ringing. I faintly heard Ray shouting for the man to put his heads behind his back. I glanced up to see a car make a beeline for ray. He managed to roll out of the way in time. It was then that I noticed the car was headed for me.

Metal collided as the opposing car slammed into the police cruiser. I was sent skidding into the side of a building, sparks flying from the bottom of the car due to the friction. I hit my head on the wall outside. The force of the impact should have been enough to knock me out, maybe even kill me. I felt the back of my head. When I inspected my hand, blood covered any fur that may have been there. I looked out of the cruiser to see four humans kicking the shit out of ray.

I had to do something. He attempted to save my life. It was only right for me to try and save his. I tried to crawl out of the wreckage that was this police cruiser. I managed to roll out of the car, landing on my hands and knees. I coughed up blood, letting it splatter on the ground. I wiped the blood off of my lips, and stood up. It wasn't without pain though, I grunted as I stood up.

"Look boys, he had a passenger" one pointed out.

"What do we do?" another said.

"Leave him, I guess. He's gonna drop any second now" a third recommended.

The fourth said nothing. He paused beating the shit out of Ray, and walked over to me. I was hunched over, holding my stomach and head. He crouched down in front of me, cocking his head to the side.

"Aww, look at the little baby doggie, in pain from a little car accident" he mocked, looking back at his friends for a reaction. I curled up my hands into fists, and threw a punch at the cloaked figure. I hit him square on the jaw, making him topple over in pain. He fell backwards onto the ground, holding his now bleeding nose. His buddies caught sight of this, and rushed over.

"Oh boy, you shouldn't have done that"

"Yeah now you're in trouble"

"C'mon boys, let's kick the shit out of him"

"ENOUGH!" a voice commanded. The three healthy goons stepped back. The man holding the assault rifle walked into my view. He wore a mask under his hood, the only things being visible were his eyes.

"This one shows spirit... a spirit that most would not. Indeed respectable, yet futile. He deserves a quick death. May I ask your name?"

My life was over anyways... what could it hurt to give this man my name?

"My... my name is Adrian"

"Well Adrian. Thank you, for proving your spirit. I feel inclined to ask... do you have any last words?"

"P-please... tell my family that I loved them"

"Will do"

He aimed his rifle at my head. I looked into his eyes. Despite his cold blooded killer appearance, his eyes showed care, respect, but most of all, they showed regret.

"My apologies, Adrian"

Then he pulled the trigger.

**How did it go? Let me know please. Anyways, have a nice night!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. That was all that there was to be heard. The light that shone above me was blinding. It appeared to multiply, and then form back into one. I was clearly dizzy from whatever happened beforehand. I tried my best to sit up, but the moment I did, I was struck with the most severe headache I have ever experienced.

"Fuck.." I muttered.

It took me a minute to gather my senses. I was in what appeared to be a hospital room. The only difference was that the walls were made of what looked like marble. Gold streaks lined the bottom and top of the walls, leading to finely crafted pillars. There were various IV's stabbed into me, filling me with blood and medicine. Lights were flashing greed, to signify that they were currently pumping fluid into me.

The room was deadly silent. Nothing made a sound. Not the machines, no one outside the room, if there was anyone to begin with, not even I was making a sound. I laid back down on the bed, the soft pillows embracing me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't possibly go back to sleep. I was aware of every single blinking light around the room, not to mention my splitting headache.

From the right side of the room, a door could be heard unlocking. I slowly turned my head towards the door. I squinted my eyes just enough so that I could see through them, but enough to fool those who looked at me. The door opened slowly, and a human entered. She wore a red dress. The bottom was accented green with a single white streak separating the red from green. Her hair shone a brilliant gold, with the light reflecting off of it. Her overall appearance resembled a meadow, set ablaze.

"Oh shoot, he isn't up yet. I swore I saw him sit up" she mumbled. The woman left as quickly as she came in, being careful not to slam the door shut. I fully opened my eyes once again, and sat up. I wave pf relief washed over me. I wonder who that strange woman was. I was jolted upright as the sound of the door crashing open was heard.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" the woman yelled, re-entering with vigor. My hands instantly found their way to my head, holding them in pain at my newly re-discovered sense of hearing.

"Hehe, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away" she apologized, holding the back of her head in embarrassment. I could only grunt in response.

"Here, this might help" she said, flipping a switch on one of the machines that was hooked up to me.

"I don't quite know how this machine got turned off. Oh well, nothing we can do now but wait I suppose"

The effect was almost immediate. A cooling sensation was sent up to my head. While not being eradicated, the headache was now much more bearable.

"So... I assume you have many questions! I just so happen to have many answers! You may begin to ask them at your leisure"

I blinked my eyes rapidly, still recovering from the massive headache. My eyes once again fell upon the woman. Her face was much more visible now, having gold eyes to match her hair. She was not unattractive. Quite the contrary actually.

"Um... where am I?" was the first question to leave my mouth.

"You, my good sir, are in the Hall of Origins! Now, I'm sure that raises more questions than it answers, so stick with the basics for now!"

"I processed the information that I had received. The Hall of Origins? This place was rumored to be where all legendaries gathered to do their fancy meetings and such. How the hell did I manage to get here?

"Am I... dead?"

"Of course not, silly! Quite the opposite, actually. You are very much alive! This is good news for the both of us! You aren't dead, and I don't have to look for a new champion! It's a win-win situation!"

Champion? Alright, this is just way too much info for me to process. I have no idea what the fuck is going on.

"Who are you then?"

"I am the legendary pokemon, Ho-oh! At your service" she said, mockingly bowing. She gave me a kind smile, before awaiting another question.

Ho-oh? As in the legendary pokemon, rumored to have given eternal happiness to those who see it? This makes absolutely zero sense.

"Judging by the same confused look on your face, I'd say you're _pretty_ confused' she guessed. "Gimme one sec"

She took a few steps backwards before becoming enveloped in a bright light. When the light receded, it revealed the aforementioned bird pokemon.

"Bok, bok bok bu bok bok!"

She tried her best to stifle a giggle, before bursting out laughing.

"BAHAHA! Can you imagine if that's what I sounded like when I transformed? Oh my goodness that would be hilarious!" The white light enveloped her again, as she returned to her humanoid figure.

"Believe me now?"

I mean, what choice did I have? She transformed right in front of me. I slowly nodded my head yes.

"Good!"

A bell sounded in the room, and Ho-oh had a panicked look on her face.

"Oh no, the meeting in five minutes, and you're not even dressed! Here, put this on!" she said, tossing a pair of clothes at me.

"I'll wait outside. You better hurry up!"

She practically flew out the door, closing it to give me some privacy. I slipped my shirt and pants off, revealing my skinny body. Ribs showed, covered by a thick layer of dark skin. I threw my dirty clothes on the floor, and slipped my new pair on.

They reflected both of my types perfectly. I wore simple black jeans with a chain on the left side of them, attached from the front of them, to the back. Next was the red undershirt. There was nothing too special about it. It was just a red shirt. ON top of the shirt, however, was a black blazer. The top half was light black, while the bottom half had decorative flames, which were a darker shade of black. Also present were a pair of black combat boots. There was nothing too special about them either. I quickly slipped them on, and exited the room.

"Lookin' good, hot stuff!" she said, winking. "Pun fully intended. Now, let's go! We're already late!"

I had no time to analyze my surroundings before I was dragged through the halls at lightning fast speeds. There was no way in hell I was going to make out anything, so I just focused on where she was taking me. We finally skidded to a halt in front of a massive doorway. Light flooded out, painting the walls. It had to be at least twenty feet tall, if not more.

"Alright, you just wait here. I'll come get you in a second!"

She walked into the light. Soon enough, it looked as if she had completely disappeared.

"Lady Arceus, I apologize for my tardiness"

"Apology accepted. Get into your seat, the meeting shall continue underway. Now where was I? Ah, yes. The rebel group named "Team Plasma" has made advances in the Unova region. Lady Kyurem, I assign you to deal with this matter"

"Yes Arceus" another female answered.

"Good. Now, does anyone have anything else before this meeting is concluded?"

"I do, Lady Arceus" I heard Ho-oh say.

"Very well then. Continue"

"I have found my champion!" she announced. A roaring applause could be heard from inside the room. It actually shook the ground before me. Various congratulatory shouts could be heard. It eventually died down.

"Very well done indeed, Lady Ho-oh. May you introduce us to your champion?" The one known as Arceus asked.

"Of course"

Ho-oh's figure once again made an appearance. She walked right up to me.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Um... sure?"

"Great! Let's go!"

She locked her arm with mine, and led me into the room. It was exactly like the hospital room I had been in previously, except the marble was replaced with gold, and the streaks were silver. We entered into the centre of the room, walking along a red carpet situated in the middle of the floor. It was not unlike a court room. The only difference between the two were dozens of legendaries and pokemorphs, all of which were boring holes right through me with their eyes. The tension in the air was thick. Nobody dare remove their eyes off of me.

I nudged Ho-oh. "Are you sure I'm supposed to be here..?"

"Um..." was all she had time to say, before the crowd erupted with anger.

_"What the hell is a MAN doing here?!"_

_"Don't you remember what happened last time we let a male into our ranks?!"_

_"What the hell were you thinking!?"_

_"SILENCE!" _a booming voice intervened. The room was instantly silenced, although you could still cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"So... this is your new champion?"

My gaze was directed at the white figure standing in the middle of the room. She stood with such grace and elegance. It made her seem powerful, more powerful than any legendary in this room.

"It is, your highness"

"NO! This can't happen!" a voice shouted from the audience. That prompted the rest of them to join in once again, hurling insults and questioning why Ho-oh would 'betray them'. Someone from the crowd pushed their way through and jumped into the middle of the room. The room became silent, as the woman held her hand up. The eyes were directed off of me, and on to her.

"Ho-oh! YOU FOOL! You _do_ realize this is a man, correct?" the woman questioned.

"Of course I do, Palkia. DO I look like an idiot?"

"I mean, you did bring a man into the Hall of Origins. To answer your question, yes. Yes you do"

The crowd collectively giggled at the insult.

"Why is everyone so angry at me?" I asked the pink figure.

"Did I tell you that you could speak to me, swine?" she snapped, venom coursing through her words.

"Hey, leave Adrian ALONE!" Ho-oh defended.

"Adrian? ADRIAN!? That is this pathetic excuse for a pokemorph's name? Such a thing should be wiped from this world! Allow me to do the honors"

"NO!" Ho-oh cried, but it was too late. Palkia had already transformed into a fourteen foot dragon. She charged up an attack.

"Adrian, get down!" Ho=oh shouted. I took the recommendation, but it was too late. She let loose a massive hydro pump, headed straight for me. I looked up to see the stream of water barreling towards me. I could only cower in fear, as I saw my imminent death approaching. I watched through the crack in-between my fingers. Ho-oh dived in front of the incoming water attack, successfully interrupting it. She, however, was launched into me. I was knocked off my feet, as Ho-oh had hit the wall behind me.

"PALKIA! YOU FOOL! STAND DOWN AT ONCE!" Arceus shouted.

"Not until this _MALE_ is eliminated!"

"You dare disobey a direct order? Not only did you injure a fellow legendary, but you disobey ME? Stand down, or face the consequences!"

The impact of Palkia's actions finally caught up to her. She turned to face an enraged Arceus.

"Yes L-lady Arceus. I am very sorry"

"You will be dealt with shortly. Adrian front and center, please"

I stood up, and walked to Arceus.

"Ho-oh has chosen you to become her champion. She must see something in you that no one else does, because for the most part, no one sees anything in you. However, due to council rules, once a champion is chosen, there is nothing anyone can do about it. Welcome to the League of Champions, Adrian"

I bowed to Arceus, as she bowed to me. I overheard angry mumbles from the crowd, but apparently there was nothing they could do to stop this. No one else tried anything.

"Let me show you to your room"

**Time to respont to the reviews!**

**Faenor's Rage: I agree. That chapter was a little rushed. I would like to think of it as just my writing style, but sadly, I think it's just the excitement that got to me. For the short chapters, not a whole lot I can do about that. I get bored after around 2,000+ words. If I go over that then I'll end up slacking off for a few weeks. I appreciate your criticism, and thank you for the kind words!**


End file.
